User blog:Selound/My Tua chapter six: friends and the fight
Zya was outside with Meitua’s vampire bat friend Fangy. Fangy flapped his thin wings silently. “Vwhat’s vrong Zya? Zya?” he asked. Zya picked a rose off a rose bush. “Oh it’s just my daughter. If she keeps acting up then who knows what would happen to her” Zya sighed. Just then a fat teenage stoat walked towards them. “’Ello miz Zya marm! ‘Ow ya doin?!” he asked. Zya chuckled at the young one. “Fine. How are you doing?” she asked smiling. The stoat scratched his arm in a worried way. “Well I just got the news that a new young crossbreed arrived here” he said nervously blushing. Before Zya could answer Meitua and, Jake walked drunk out the door. Each with their arms around each others shoulders and, holding a cup of Poleac`o. Both where hiccupping and singing together. O I locked Bryce in the larder He is a big baka For he stole me Salt Water He’s who I want to socka But, I saw a bat that went kersplat I pushed a lad in hard snow All I want more than that is Pollleeeaaccc`o!!! With the gentle-calm voice of Meitua with the combination of Jake’s deep voice the song would have sounded better…if they weren’t drunk. Zya blushed with embarrassment to see that her own daughter was drunk. Bryce (who was the stoat) was filled with anger at the comment in the song. Fangy didn’t take any offence to the song at all. He just flapped and laughed. “Ha-ha vat daughter ov zours vis very zunny! Zunny” Fangy laughed as Zya walked angrily to her daughter. She was to mad and embarrassed to even hear Fangy. Meitua stopped singing. She knew that she was in trouble. She did what her mind told her. She ran. Zya chased after her daughter calling “you little rip I’ll tan your hide if you don’t stop this instant young lady!!”. Zya was within a paw’s length in grabbing Meitua’s dress but, slipped in a mud puddle. Meitua was happy that she got away from her mom. Suddenly she bumped into something. She sat on the ground dazed and very dizzy from being drunk. She looked up trying to see what she ran into. Her eyesight was out of focus. She couldn’t tell whether it was one or two big rocks that she ran into. Suddenly the “rock” spoke “Be careful young one. You could hurt yourself if you’re running drunk”. His voice was flat and toneless. Once Meitua heard the voice she gasped out in a squeak “ahh *hic* a talking rock!! Somebeast anybeast help me *hic*!! ”. The figure chuckled dryly then, grabbed Meitua by the back of her dress. He dragged her over towards Zya who was waiting standing covered in mud for them. She looked mad and relived. “I caught your daughter for you” the figure said throwing Meitua at her mom’s feet. Zya looked over at the figure. “Thank you Stonefleck” she said closing her eyes. The large grey rat walked away. Zya turned her stern gaze down at Meitua. Meitua grinned sheepishly. “Heh-heh hi *hic* mom” Meitua said looking as innocent as can be. Zya furiously gabbed Meitua by the ear. “I can’t leave you for ten minutes without you causing trouble!” she growled burying her claws deeper into Meitua’s ear. Meitua broke down into a sob. “I can *hic*explain mommy! It was all *hic* Jake’s idea honest!!” she cried. Zya’s features softened. She kneeled down next to her crestfallen daughter. “It’s okay. But I don’t need a helper who’s drunk. I’ll have to take you to the Healer’s Station” her mother said helping her up. Together the two walked towards the Healer’s Station. Unaware of a figure who witnessed everything hiding in the trees out of sight watching them. Sela the castle’s healer skimmed through her healing books. The vixen stopped at a page with a picture of a flask of some beverage on it. “Ah here it is. Drunkenness and, hangovers” she said setting the book down. Sela then pulled out some herbs and started mixing them with some water. Meitua licked dry lips. She was feeling really sick to her stomach as the foul aroma of the medicine filled the room. She covered her nose to block the stench out. Sela placed the cup of the medicine in front of Meitua. “Here drink this. It’ll work in a few minutes once you drink it” Sela said sprinkling a few small herbs in it. Meitua turned to a bright shade of green. “Come on Meitua! Do as she says” her mother said commandingly. Meitua grabbed her nose with one paw. In one huge swing she chugged the antidote down. The mixture tasted foul. Meitua took a huge gasp of air. She gagged. She spat uncontrollably to get rid of the unpleasant taste in her mouth. Sela took the cup away then set it down on a table. “That mixture should start kicking in any time now. How you feeling?” the vixen asked patting Meitua on the back. The teen gave a wry grin. “My head’s feelin better but, my taste buds and stomach sure aren't” Meitua chuckled slightly. Zya helped her daughter up off the bed. “Thank you Sela for everything” Zya thanked the healer fox. Sela smiled. “Ha she obeyed much better than my son Chickenhound that’s for sure. You have a good offspring Zya” Sela answered back. Zya smiled dazedly. “Heh she’s good but, too much like her father though” Zya said before closing the door. Sela shook her head sorrowfully. She was one of the only ones who knew who Meitua’s father was. But who? Zya and Meitua weren’t nearly out of the building when they heard sounds. The sounds sounded like somebeasts where fighting with one another and, the sound of cheering. Meitua and Zya quickly ran to see what was going on. The two arrived to see two young ones fighting with one another. They certainly brought up a crowd. Cheers and banging among the audience urged the two on. One was a young ten-year old male ferret by the name of Zuma. The other who’s name was Jade was a female nine-year old rat that was a strange shade of grey. No one knew what they were fighting about but, they kept on cheering. The two bit, scratched and, kicked at one another. Spluttering out insults to each other as they rolled on the grass. “Yer father’s a dimwitted old crow!” “He’s no crow bandit face!” “You’ll eat those words statue possum!” “I’m not a possum I’m a rat! You’re just too dumb to know that, mole!” “Mole I’ll show you mole! Here eat dirt!” Zuma yelled shoving Jade’s face into the ground. The rat turned on her back then kicked Zuma in the gut. He yelped in pain. Jade then had him in a head-lock. She wrapped her long tail around his scrawny neck the started to choke him. “Dare insult my family again and I’ll have your head on a stick you gutless worm!” she hissed in his ear. Zuma gasped out for air. His lungs felt heavy with the lack of oxygen. He waved his arms wildly. Jade grinned wickedly as her victim squeaked out desperately for air. The ferret would have died if it wasn’t for Stonefleck pulling Jade off of Zuma. Jade fought furiously to get out of the grownup rat’s grip. Zya tended to Zuma who was breathing shallowly. Meitua shoed off the audience. There was no more to be seen. Zya patted Zuma on the back. “What happened this time” Zya asked the two young ones. Jade tried to pull away from Stonefleck but his grip was too strong. “Zuma called me crazed eyes!” Jade yelled with hot tears of anger rolling off her cheeks. “Liar! I didn’t say that honest” Zuma gasped out. “She tried to kill me! Murderer!!” Zuma yelled shallowly. The young ferret went into a coughing fit after his outburst. Zya shook her head disapprovingly. “Meitua can you please walk Zuma to the Healer’s Station please” Zya said to Meitua. Meitua did as she was told. Both ferret and Minkselrat walked on towards the building. The grownups then turned their gaze to Jade. She was shaking with rage. Jade kept her head low to avoid the angry glare of the adults. “It was all of his fault” Jade said with teeth clenched. Blood trickled down her muzzle. She was filled with too much rage to notice. “Are you sure?” Stonefleck asked. Jade looked up. Tears filled her pale-grey and green eyes. “Yes” she said wiping a tear off her cheek. Stonefleck knelt down onto one knee close to Jade. His eyes met hers. His face looked serious. “Jade listen to me…as your guardian I want to make sure you don’t get banned from here” he said. Jade understood what he was saying. She knew him all of her life. She nodded in agreement. “Yes…father” she said bowing her head with her eyes closed. Stonefleck stood up. “Good” he said before leaving. Meitua struggled to get Zuma to the Healer’s Station. He was growing weak from coughing. Meitua finally got him there and just in time. She walked out, not knowing who was following her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts